· Mated ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward es un vampiro tan egoísta y aburrido, que se dedica a divertirse con humanas insensiblemente. Esto hasta que una humana cambia su mundo por completo debido a un lazo. Darkward. NO violación. LEMON. OS. Edward POV.


**|Advertencias: **Edward oscuro, dominante y algo posesivo. NO hay violación. Casi nula violencia. OoC. AU. Vampiro/Humana.

**.:: Mated ::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿C<strong>ómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Cómo alguien tan débil e insignificante podía tener semejante poder sobre mí? ¿Cómo me hacía todas estas cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese revivido mi congelado corazón, aquel que ya no recordaba tener? Era simplemente una humana. Y yo era un monstruo, un horrible monstruo.

Este era un hecho que había aceptado hace mucho. No lo negaba y mucho menos lo ocultaba. No había forma de cambiarlo y todo me lo demostraba. Y por eso me dedicaba a destruir y marchitar todas esas inocentes y puras vidas humanas. Solía sacarlas de sus vidas, llevándolas conmigo y adoptándolas como mascotas.

Ellas al principio no permanecían conmigo por voluntad pero, después, como las presas que eran, caían ciegamente en mi seducción. Les era imposible resistirse a un depredador tan peligroso como yo. Aunque guardaban cierto rencor hacia mí en el fondo de sus corazones, les hacía olvidarlo en cuanto las tomaba, las reclamaba como mías. Hacía todo lo que quería con ellas, tomaba su sangre, tomaba todo el placer posible y en el camino les brindaba un placer que jamás conocerían con un humano.

Esa había sido mi vida. Teniendo pequeñas mascotas, juguetes, para divertirme y desquitarme de esta eterna maldición que tenía como existencia. A la mayoría les terminaba secando por accidente o cuando llegaban a aburrirme demasiado, después de haberlas usado hasta el cansancio. Así había sido siempre hasta que la había encontrado a _ella_.

Ni siquiera estaba buscando presas, simplemente estaba vagando sin rumbo, quejando y lamentándome por enésima vez de lo miserable, solitaria y aburrida que era mi existencia. Y entonces se había cruzado en mi camino. Su olor fue como un puñetazo en la cara. La sangre más dulce que había encontrado en toda mi existencia, más dulce que cualquier otra de mis mascotas. Tan penetrante y tóxica.

En cuanto la vi, me sorprendí al pensar que sin duda era la humana más hermosa que había visto en toda mi existencia. Su belleza incluso podría rivalizar con el sin fin de vampiresas que había conocido. Su piel era un extraño color lechoso, tan pálida como la nuestra, podía adivinar ya lo suave que podría sentirse bajo mi toque. Su cabello sedoso y largo era de un rico y hermoso tono marrón. Y sus ojos, en su rostro en forma de corazón, eran como chocolate derretido. Tan brillantes, tan profundos e inocentes.

Una nariz respingona y unos labios rojizos, carnosos y peligrosamente tentadores terminaban de adornar ese extrañamente aniñado rostro. Un tierno rubor decoraba sus mejillas, las cuales tenían algo de suciedad. Ella era tan pequeña, su apariencia era algo infantil, pero podía deducir que tendría mi misma edad biológica. Me encontré deleitándome al darme cuenta lo frágil, vulnerable e inocente que demostraba ser.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que, en cuanto la tomé y corrompí, comenzó todo esto. Sentí _eso _en cuanto bebí su sangre y la tomé. Y sé que ella también. En esa entonces estaba tan ciego, era tan indiferente, que no lo noté y simplemente seguí. También sucumbió a mis armas de depredador. Ella se docilitó adorablemente. Pareciera como si hubiera nacido para eso. Podía ver en sus ojos la adoración, el deseo, las ganas de complacerme. Poco a poco fue dejando ser una humana inocente, para convertirse en una hermosa mascota complaciente.

Allí fue cuando todo cambió. Mis otras mascotas ya no me complacían como antes, o más bien, ya no me complacían. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras las tomaba era en ella. Sólo en ella. Todo el tiempo anhelaba su sangre y su cuerpo. Se convirtió en mi favorita, por decirlo así. Y cuando me di cuenta de esto, me puse furioso. No sabía qué pasaba conmigo. Me sentía tan frustrado que comencé a desquitarme con las demás.

Hacerles todo lo que no podía hacerle a ella. Porque no podía dañarla, ni siquiera podía tratarla tan agresivamente. Me desagradaba y dolía la idea con sólo pensarlo. A ella la mantenía intacta. A ella le permitía dormir en mi cama y no me gustaba tenerla en el sótano, como al resto. Le permitía ducharse y estar vestida —sólo porque a ella le parecía más cómodo y no porque me gustara—, y sin poder evitarlo me encontré hablando con ella.

Nunca había hecho esto con ninguna otra humana, ni siquiera con una vampiresa. Nunca me había interesado lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más confundido, frustrado y desesperado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué la conservaba tanto tiempo? Hacía ya medio año que le había robado su vida y aún no me cansaba de ella. El sólo pensar no encontrarme con esos ojos chocolate de nuevo, me causaba un dolor físico.

Una parte de mí quería odiarla a esa frágil y peligrosa humana. Había cambiado por completo mi mundo, si no es que lo había destruido. Nunca se lo había demostrado, pero me había vuelto totalmente dependiente a ella. Ya no era libre como antes, porque si permanecía demasiado lejos de ella comenzaba a extrañarla desesperadamente. Esto era patético, no lo entendía.

Hacía décadas, después de intentarlo y buscarlo inútilmente, que acepté que no había nadie para mí. Estaba maldito, a no tener ninguna compañía para enfrentar esta miserable existencia. Aquellos que alguna vez fueron mi familia, detestaba mi auto-lástima, pero ¿qué más había podido pensar después de estar por décadas rodeado de tres perfectas parejas? Anhelando algo que no podía tener.

Había estado tan hundido en mi auto-lástima y castigo que había intentado negar podría encontrar algo así. Un monstruo como yo no lo merecía, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocado. La había encontrado, a aquella que supuestamente debía de ser mi compañera. Por fin lo había entendido. Que ese deseo tan peligroso y ávido por su sangre no era más que una señal de que ella estaba destinada para mí. Que esa dependencia que tanto odiaba era causada por eso, porque estaba unido a ella en una forma que nunca creí capaz.

Y a pesar de ahora lo entendía todo, no me estaba creando estúpidas y falsas esperanzas. Quizá ella era mi compañera, mi pareja para toda la eternidad, pero sabía que no lo merecía. Y por más que deseaba quedarme con ella, hacerla mía por siempre, nunca sería correspondido. ¿Cómo podría serlo, si a la chica que estaba hecha para mí le había hecho tanto daño? Le había robado su vida, su libertad, su inocencia... La había usado como un simple juguete, hasta el cansancio.

Ella había caído irrevocablemente ante mis armas, mis encantos, de depredador y había cumplido. Hacía todo voluntariamente, me deseaba y le hacía sentir los más fuertes de los placeres, pero sabía que sólo era otra presa víctima de nuestras armas. Si no fuera porque la deslumbraba, por la seducía sin poder resistirse, ella no tendría nada que ver conmigo. Me odiaba, por todo lo que le había hecho.

Deseaba intensamente poder tenerla a mi lado, que respondiera de alguna forma mis sentimientos pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Durante todos estos largos años había sido un monstruo egoísta y en estos mismos momentos quería seguir siéndolo más que nada, condenándola a esta eterna existencia a mi lado. Pero… ya no podía seguir haciéndole daño. Ya no podía seguir siendo egoísta y permitir que siguiera marchitándose.

Aunque me sorprendía y enfurecía a la vez, tristemente admitía que planeaba dejarla ir. Tenía que dejarla ser feliz, ser libre. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que le hice. Deseaba con todo mi ser que no fuera demasiado tarde. Mi corazón, que ahora notaba extrañamente cálido y vivo, comenzó a congelarse en anticipación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hoy por fin lo aceptaba, que ella era mi compañera y que debía dejarla ir.

Estábamos sólo ella y yo en mi habitación. Ya había dejado atrás mis gustos por conservar y divertirme con humanas, así que ya no tenía ninguna mascota. Ya no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Mientras pensaba en esto, me daba cuenta una vez más con algo de disgusto lo mucho que había logrado cambiarme la que alguna vez fue una insignificante humana, la que ahora lo era todo para mí.

Mi _Bella_ —también ella era la única la que había decidido llamar por su nombre, en vez de adoptarle el insignificante y despreciable título de 'mascota'— comenzaba a despertarse. Como de costumbre, me había quedado a mirar una de las cosas más interesantes que había comenzado a hacer desde que ella apareció: mirarla dormir.

Bella se revolvió entre las sábanas, para después abrir los ojos lentamente y despertares completamente. Volvió a revolverse en la cama, como si estuviese buscando algo con su cuerpo y luego volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos chocolate cayeron en mí. Pude ver la confusión en su rostro mientras me miraba desde la cama.

—¿Edward? —musitó ella con incertidumbre. En cuanto mi nombre salió de sus labios, no pude sino cerrar los ojos y volver a pensar lo mucho que había cambiado, hasta tal punto de preferir que dejara de llamarme 'Amo' y me llamara por mi nombre. Se sentía tan bien escucharlo en su suave y tímida voz.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Bella —dije finalmente, armándome de fuerzas para soportar esto. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su confusión haciéndose más evidente. —Yo… Voy a dejarte ir. —La miré con atención después de pronunciar esas dolorosas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y jadeó en asombro.

—¿Q-Qué? —jadeó mientras me miraba con algo de incredulidad.

—Que ahora eres libre, Bella. Voy a dejarte ir. —Ya no la miraba. No podía hacerlo, ahora estaba concentrado en el suelo.

—Yo… ¿Qué…? ¿Por… por qué? —dijo ella entrecortadamente, pude percibir algo de pánico en su voz y confusión. —¿Hablas en serio?

—No te preocupes, no volverás a saber de mí —dije, interpretando su pánico. —Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme todo lo que te hice, pero esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Puedes continuar tu vida, no voy a volver a molestarte.

—Pero ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué…? —insistió todavía con esa confusión. Pausó un momento, cuando las siguientes palabras se le hicieron difíciles de pronunciar.—¿Por qué no me matas como… al resto?

Suspiré con frustración y lamento. Cuanto me arrepentía de ello. Ella había durado demasiado tiempo en el sótano, como para darse cuenta de que solía sacarlas de sus jaulas y nunca las volvía a ver. No era estúpida, era muy observadora. Me di cuenta de que solía mirar mis ojos frecuentemente y podía ver el entendimiento y horror cruzar por su rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía con ellas.

—¿Realmente te importa? —solté con brusquedad, molesto porque hubiese tenido que preguntarme algo como eso. Porque por supuesto que nunca le iba a decir lo mucho que me importaba, lo que significaba para mí, lo mucho que me estaba matando hablar con ella en este mismo momento. Bella me miró con algo de sorpresa y lo que parecía ser dolor, pero no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. —No hagas preguntas que no te incumben, sino quieres que me arrepienta.

Pude ver claramente como se estremecía y su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente. Tragó saliva audiblemente y volvió a alzar la mirada. Me confundieron las emociones que _creí_ leer en sus ojos. Debajo del repentino temor, pude ver algo de esperanza, alivio, un poco de confusión y una irritación que creí imaginar. Me miraba también con expresión triste, una que no me gustó y que sólo hizo que deseara apresurar más las cosas.

—Vamos, vístete rápido, te esperaré afuera —finalicé fingiendo frialdad, parándome de la silla en donde había estado congelado por horas. Le di una última mirada, mientras ella me miraba con ¿dolor? y abría la boca un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo. Sólo optó por suspirar derrotada y mirar hacia abajo. A pesar de que no entendía para nada sus emociones y reacciones, decidí ignorar todo ello, no podía más con esto, sólo quería terminarlo.

Salí de la habitación y esperé lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella salió de la habitación, enfundada en uno de esos hermosos vestidos ajustados y cortos que había conseguido especialmente para ella. Se veía tan hermosa en azul y me permití sufrir un poco más mirándola con detenimiento para guardar una última imagen suya en mi memoria.

Pareció notar mi escrutinio y se sonrojó un poco, pro intenté ignorar esto. La tomé en brazos, provocando que se sobresaltara y jadeara por la sorpresa, y la saqué a velocidad vampírica de mi refugio. No me detuve cuando estuvimos afuera, simplemente seguí llevándola por el espeso bosque, para llegar al camino en donde la dejaría para que siguiera con su vida. La dejé sobre sus pies con cuidado y me aparté de ella.

—Eventualmente alguien pasará por aquí y podrás irte —le respondí a la confusión y miedo con el que me miró. —Creo que está de más decir que no me harás arrepentirme de dejarte ir cometiendo la estupidez de decirle esto alguien, ¿cierto?

Asintió rápidamente. Me quedé unos instantes parado allí, mirándola una última vez, luchando contra la agonía, la anticipación de la miseria que me esperaba, contra el egoísmo y la desesperación que ansiaban tomarla en brazos y regresar con ella a mi refugio para no dejarla ir nunca más. Ambos estábamos allí, en ese momento tan torpe e incómodo, mientras la brisa nos pegaba.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví para irme. Ya no había nada que hacer ni qué decir. Había llegado el momento de marcharme, de dejarla ir. Escuché que su corazón se aceleraba, pero ya no importaba, sólo quería correr de allí lejos de allí. Sabía que después de marcharme, no duraría mucho, ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades que tenía para acabar con esta existencia…

Bella me seguía mirando y no lo soportaba más. Justo cuando me preparaba para lanzarme para correr, sentí su calidez, su suavidad… Su pequeña mano se cerró sobre mi muñeca y no pude más que encogerme ante su toque. Apreté los dientes y me sentí ridículamente irritado con ella. ¿No podía dejarme en paz ¿No debería de estar largándose y alejándose de mí lo más posible?

—Edward… espera… —musitó Bella con voz temblorosa. No me volví. No contesté. —Yo… yo…

Al parecer le era imposible expresar lo que quería y sólo me impacientaba más, mientras que mi parte masoquista deseaba alargar un poco más esta despedida. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz e intenté calmarme. —De verdad estás tentando a la suerte...

Me volví hacia ella y mi aspecto no debió haber sido muy bueno, porque retrocedió en cuanto me vio. Me miraba con ojos humedecidos y sólo pude confundirme y frustrarme más. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué, Bella, por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso estaba enterada de lo mucho que sufría y quería prolongarlo?

—Lo siento… Es que yo… —comenzó con voz ahogada, ahora sus lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Aparentaba estar en un gran dilema, sus ojos mirándome con desesperación. —Edward yo… ¡no quiero irme!

Esas apresuradas palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz tan baja que, si no fuera por mis sentidos vampíricos, se las hubiera llevado el tiempo. Esas palabras lograron congelarme, justo cuando estaba a punto de irme de nuevo. La mandíbula se me desencajó y mis ojos por un momento se salieron de orbitas, mirando hacia a nada.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos nos miramos estupefactos. Ella demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras, con las manos en la boca y mirándome congelada en su sito, conmigo perfectamente inmóvil. —¿Qué… has dicho?

—No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme contigo —repitió Bella, mirando hacia el suelo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente. Por primera vez en mi existencia, me quedé sin saber qué hacer, sin palabras… _Ella no quería dejarme. ¿Sería posible eso? _

—¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

—Es la verdad… En un principio deseaba irme pero, el sólo pensarlo duele demasiado y me hace sentir miserable. No quiero, no puedo…

—¿Después de todo lo que te hice? ¿Aunque te haya robado tu vida?

—No es algo de lo que me alegrara pero, no hay nada que no haya hecho voluntariamente. No me has hecho nada, yo lo quise así. Si tuviera oportunidad de cambiarlo no lo haría…

—Sólo lo hiciste porque, como la presa que eres, caíste en mis trampas, Isabella.

—Alguna vez lo llegué a pensar, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así. Es algo _más_ —me dijo con convicción, esta vez mirándome fijamente. Como ansiaba que sus palabras fueran tan ciertas, como deseaba llevarla conmigo de una vez por todas… Pero ya no era el mismo de antes, tenía que hacerle ver a lo que estaba a punto de meterse.

—Soy un monstruo, no deberías de sentir nada por mí. Debiste de haber notado lo que hice con todas _ellas_. —Bella no era estúpida y sabía a lo que me refería. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el sótano, con el resto de las chicas, para darse cuenta de que de vez en cuando las sacaba para que nunca más regresaran. Pude darme cuenta de lo observadora que era, cuando en su rostro pasaba el entendimiento, luego de haber observado mis ojos cada vez que tenía una comida.

—Lo sé, sé que has hecho tantas cosas horribles… Y aún así no puedo evitar sentir _esto_ —expresó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Pero no eres un monstruo, si lo fueras no estarías arrepentido… No lo hubieras dejado de hacerlo jamás.

Podía estar arrepentido. Podía sentirme miserable cada vez que pensaba en todas esas vidas arrebatadas… Pero sabía que era un monstruo. Eso jamás lo podría cambiar. Pero era un monstruo tan egoísta que, sí ella estaba tan dispuesta a quedarse conmigo, no insistiría en hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Pero si tú no lo deseas, entonces…

—No he querido ser egoísta y es por eso que intenté dejarte ir, no quería seguir arrastrándote conmigo —le interrumpí. _Oh, Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo. _—Pero dudo que vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad como ésta. ¿Sabes que si decides irte conmigo, no volveré a dejarte ir?

—Lo sé… No me importa. —Y eso fue suficiente para tomarla en brazos y regresar. Con eso había cerrado su destino. Mi minúscula parte humana me gritaba que no hiciera esto, que la dejara allí y le permitiera vivir su vida. Pero era tan egoísta que estaba convencido de que ya había hecho suficiente con intentarlo.

.

.

Estaba tan eufórico y deseoso por ella que, en cuanto llegamos, la llevé directamente hacia _nuestra _cama. La haría completamente mía, ahora que sabía que también sentía _eso_. La dejé en la cama en medio de la cama y no le di tiempo para nada más, porque estuve de inmediato encima de ella.

No me importó y arranqué su vestido de un tirón. Me miraba algo sorprendida y deseosa a la vez, mientras su corazón se iba acelerando. Su ropa interior no tardó en hacerle compañía a su vestido en algún punto de la habitación y de inmediato comencé a devorar su cuerpo, después de haber depositado un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, uno que seguía siendo igual de tentador, pero que había aprendido a controlar mejor. —Ahora voy a hacerte _completamente_ mía, Bella —dije, sonriendo maliciosamente y dando una pequeña lamida a su cuello. Amaba cuando se estremecía.

No tenía demasiada paciencia para juegos. En los últimos días había estado pensando tanto en mi situación, en lo mal que estaba, en lo ciego que había sido, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de tener sexo con ella. Ahora mismo estaba desesperado, hambriento y eufórico. Bella jadeaba y gemía de placer y dolor cuando mis bruscas manos acariciaron y sopesaron sus senos.

Siempre había tratado de controlarme con ella, con el fin de no romperla. Pero siempre había sido brusco, desesperado y rápido. No lo iba a negar, me gustaba que fuera así, que conllevara algo de dolor y placer en el proceso. Como me encantaba que se gimieran y se retorcieran de placer y dolor. Capturé su delicado y rosado pezón en mi boca, este se endureció como guijarros de inmediato y Bella se estremeció.

Comencé a retorcer el otro pezón que tenía entre mis dedos con fuerza y Bella soltó una exclamación cuando clavé ligeramente mis dientes en el pecho que tenía en mi boca. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, haciendo que gruñera ante su contacto. Amaba cuando mi Bella se aferraba y tiraba de él.

Lamí lentamente el pezón y la poca sangre que comenzaba salir, para después sellarla con algo de ponzoña y ver satisfecho la nueva marca que había dejado allí. _Mía_. Acaricié el húmedo y duró pezón con mi pulgar, provocando que más excitación saliera de su centro, e introduje su otro pezón en mi boca, repitiendo lo mismo.

Para cuando estaba dejando rastros y marcas húmedas en su vientre, Bella estaba respirando pesadamente y totalmente húmeda, con sus dedos tirando de mi cabello. Siempre tan receptiva y ansiosa… Rodeé su lindo ombligo y cerca de allí encajé mis dientes de nuevo, soltó un tembloroso gemido, y lamí la escasa cantidad de sangre.

Durante todo este tiempo había estado entre sus piernas, impidiéndole la fricción que tanto desesperaba encontrar. Estaba durísimo y el hecho de sentir el abrasador e intenso calor entre sus piernas que aumentaba al igual que la humedad, volviéndome más loco. Recorrí un poco sus muslos, acariciándolos ligeramente con los labios y nariz, intoxicándome con el aroma de su centro. Encajé mis dientes allí con algo más de fuerza y disfruté la sangre que salió antes de cerrarla y marcarla por siempre.

Ella me miraba con el deseo y desesperación nublando sus ojos, los labios ligeramente partidos, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos pechos alzándose y bajando al ritmo de su ya agitada respiración. Inhalé profundamente, llevándome la fuerte esencia de su centro y sonriendo maliciosamente. Soltó un gemido desesperado y se revolvió en su lugar cuando soplé directamente en su centro.

Me hubiera gustado jugar y torturarla más, pero lo cierto era que estaba desesperado. Ávidamente comencé a lamer su humedad, expandiéndola y concentrándome un poco en aquél punto que sabía que la volvería loca pronto. Gruñí temblorosamente cuando dos dedos entraron en su interior tan húmedo y caliente, haciéndole estremecer y gemir inmediatamente, y Bella apretó a mi alrededor.

Doblé los dedos hacia mí en su interior varias veces, ella gimió con fuerza y comenzó a empujar sus pequeñas caderas hacia mí. No había parado de jugar con su clítoris y ahora su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar. Estaba a punto de venirse, pero no iba a permitir que lo hiciera sin estar en su interior. —¡Edward…! —gimió en anticipación, aumentando sus espasmos. Sus paredes comenzaban a apretar a mi alrededor antes de que sacara mis dedos abruptamente y me alejara de ella.

Bella gimió en frustración y alzó sus caderas inútilmente, mientras me miraba limpiar mis dedos de sus jugos, todavía un poco temblorosa. Me desvestí a velocidad vampírica y no tuvo tiempo para frustrarse y desesperarse más, porque tomé su pequeño cuerpo y nos giré en la cama. Ahora yo estaba recostado y la sostenía de sus caderas justo encima de mi duro miembro, que ansiaba ser saciado. Me miró con sus ojos chocolate muy abiertos, sorprendida.

Bella gritó cuando la dejé caer sobre mí sin aviso y repentinamente, gimió y arqueó la espalda mientras sentía que la llenaba por completo. Rugí de placer y mis manos apretaron con un poco de fuerza sus caderas, la abrasadora y enloquecedora sensación de su calor y humedad rodeándome por completo. —Jodidamente estrecha y caliente… Vamos, muévete para mí.

Aún con los ojos cerrados me obedeció de inmediato, sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en mí y se alzó para caer y llenarla por completo otra vez. La rodeé con las manos y tomé su trasero para darle algo de estabilidad, poco a poco ella fue alzándose más y dejando se caer de lleno más rápido, de vez en cuando la embestía hacia arriba haciéndola jadear.

—Vamos, preciosa, di que eres _mía_. Quiero que lo digas cada vez que llene ese apretado coño —le ordené con voz ronca. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba escucharlo de esa cálida y dulce boca. Bella jadeó sorprendida al escucharme y apretó a mi alrededor, para inmediatamente obedecerme.

—¡Soy tuya! ¡Soy tuya! —gemía entre jadeos, cada vez que su apretado coño me envolvía. Me miraba a los ojos y lo gritaba, volviéndome loco y excitándome más. Sus perfectos pechos redondos se balanceaban y rebotaban frente a mí y ya no sabía a qué prestarle atención, sólo podía aferrarme a su trasero y no enloquecer.

Pronto sus movimientos se volvieron algo torpes, ella jadeaba frenéticamente y sólo pudo abrir la boca inútilmente, pues ya no podía hablar. Podía sentir como sus paredes apretaban más fuerte que nunca, sus ojos se abrían al máximo, y su cuerpo comenzaba con los espasmos. Mientras volvía a caer y le daba una fuerte embestida, fue suficiente para ella.

Gritó y gimió con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos y lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás en una profunda éxtasis, mientras yo me admiraba de lo hermosa y sensual que se veía. Aún así, no tuve piedad, esta vez la tomé de las caderas y comencé a embestirla rápidamente.

La alzaba, la dejaba caer y la embestía con fuerza, llegando a lo más profundo de su interior y haciendo que rebotara. Su orgasmo acababa de terminar y ya la estaba llevando a otro más intenso. Gemía con fuerza y tenía la boca abierta, intentando aspirar todo el aire posible. —Ed… Ed… Edward, por favor… —me suplicó sin aliento y roncamente. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y nublados por un placer que no podía controlar.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, ni yo de contestarle, gritó desgarradoramente y esta vez puso los ojos en blanco, temblando más que antes. A pesar de lo vulnerable, perdida, desesperada y enferma de placer que se encontraba, no me detuve. Seguí embistiendo como el animal que era, mientras rugía y sentía que ya venía mi liberación, aunque mi cuerpo no parecía tener suficiente de ella.

—Aún no tengo suficiente de ti, pequeña. Recuérdalo, tú y tu delicioso coño, que no ha terminado de saciarme, son míos —le gruñí en respuesta a la suplicante mirada que apenas me pudo mandar, mientras seguía embistiendo. —¿Vas a venirte una vez más para mí, no es así Bella?

Bella sólo sacudió cabeza y soltó un lastimero y desesperado gemido, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y se mordía el labio. Sabía cómo se debía de estar sintiendo, sin poder controlar este enorme placer que le estaba dando, uno que nunca antes había obtenido. Era demasiado para una frágil humana, pero no me importaba, siempre había sido egoísta.

—Eso es, eso es —rugí, mientras sus paredes volvían a apretar a mi alrededor, esta vez definitivamente llevándome a la cúspide. Solté un ensordecedor rugido, puse los ojos en blanco, mientras el más grande los placeres me recorría y me hacía temblar. Bella también convulsionaba encima de mí, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

Seguía embistiendo mientras me liberaba mi frío contenido en su interior y le hacía estremecer. Dejé caer mis manos de sus caderas, todavía invadido por el placer, pero comenzando a bajar de él. Aunque no lo necesitaba, respiré profundamente y me concentré en calmarme. Bella soltó lo que parecía ser un gemido lastimero y un quejido, antes de colapsar su tembloroso y húmedo cuerpo sobre mí.

Su corazón latía despiadada y enloquecidamente, podía sentir que intentaba controlar su respiración y tranquilizarse, pero esto había sido demasiado, así que se le dificultaría un poco. Estaba al borde la inconsciencia cuando la rodeé con mis brazos con fuerza, no faltaba mucho para que cayera dormida. Aunque ella desconocía un detalle, hoy iba a hacerla completamente mía.

Después de unos minutos, en los que ella pudo calmar un poco su respiración y pulso, y yo controlarme un poco, la alcé de nuevo. Salí de su interior y ella gimió un poco, apenas sintiéndolo por lo agotada que estaba. Me separé de ella y dejé su flácido cuerpo recostado, Bella apenas y podía enfocarme.

—Esto no ha terminado, mi Bella. Antes te dije que jamás te dejaría ir, y lo decía en serio al decirte que te haría completamente mía —comencé a decirle. Bella me miró confundida, obviamente no entendía nada de mis palabras y además estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Apenas y se estremeció cuando volví a lamer su cuello, preparándome para unir nuestros destinos por toda la eternidad. Marcándola y haciéndola mía… —Por siempre —terminé en su oído, antes de clavar mis colmillos y comenzar a depositar mi ponzoña.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**|Nota de Autor:**

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Estuvo algo loco, creo... (o no). Supuestamente esto iba a ser una historia larga pero, aquellos que me conozcan desde hace tiempo, sabrán que no tengo mucho talento para escribir Long!Fics (Aunque aún no descarto la posibilidad de hacer una historia larga). En fin, díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Siempre voy a estar obsesionada con los Darkward... Aquí podemos ver que es un poco Darkward, pero no <em>tan<em> malo. Es demasiado egoísta, como se pueden dar cuenta con su negación ante el lazo que tienen ambos y al no tomarla muy en cuenta, pero es su pareja, la ama, y nunca le haría algo que pudiese lastimarla... demasiado :)

Estaba pensando escribir otro OS en donde se cuenta la historia, desde el lado de Bella, para que se entienda un poco más, si discrepan o no entienden del todo por qué Bella quiso quedarse con él. También pensaba, ya que por ahora no la voy a hacer Long!Fic, escribir un OS-continuación -desde el punto de vista de Bella- en donde se vea que es de ellos y demás. ¿Qué sería mejor? De que no lo voy a dejar así, no lo voy a dejar así, aunque nadie lo lea xD.

Gracias por leer (y deja review xD)

**-Leon.  
><strong>**Sábado 20 de agosto de 2011.**


End file.
